When world's collide
by xxTwisted Dark Dreamsxx
Summary: Sango and InuYasha are the preps from the good side of the track. Miroku and Kagome are the goths from the bad side of the track. What happens when worlds collide? Love ensues and all hell breaks loose
1. Chapter 1: New school and new friends

Disclaimer: we all know the drill...nobody owns Inu-Yasha except for R.T.

Please don't ask me to update this. This is just something to do if I ever have author's block from Butterfly Wishes or Slipping in Sweet Sickness. Oh, and before we start reading, Sango is not a slut. She merely dresses like like that sometimes. And um, Kags and Miroku are cat hanyous. While Sango is a tiger hanyou but Inu-Yasha is a inu hanyou still (they're half siblings). And ya, kags and Mir are twins. But they're...the word I can't remember twins.

* * *

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

"A few more minutes, mom," the lump that was lying beside the annoying device mumbled. The lump turned over and baried herself furthur under the blankets, in an attempt to keep the waking noise out of her ears.

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

"Miroku! Come get my alarm clock, it's for you," the lump shouted in a tired and hoarse tone. The person under the lump smiled as she heard her twin's footsteps coming up the stairs. Her smile faded when she got knocked out of her bed and fell to the floor with a 'thump'.

"Owww," Kagome groaned, grabbing onto her bed to help her get up. She turned her head and glared daggers at her brother. Miroku. The hentai. Her brother had glistening blue eyes,black hair that was tied into a rats-tail at the back of his head, purple stripes on his cheeks, black cat ears with gold at the tips, and a long black tail.. He smirked down at her as he slammed his hand onto the alarm clock, shutting it up instantly. Kagome cocked an eyebrow when she saw that he was already dressed.

"What's with you? Why are you dressed so early?" Kagome asked, peering at his clothes. Miroku was wearing a black t-shirt that had Jack from the Nightmare Before Christmas on it, and ripped black jeans. "Are you that eager to go to our new school?"

It was true, Miroku and Kagome were new to Tokyo. They had just moved there with their mother a few days ago. Which was the reason why Miroku and Kagome kept tripping over boxes that were still filled with junk. And to top it all off, today was their first day in their new school, Shikon High.

"Yes, my dear sister," Miroku answered, still holding his alll-famous smirk. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Because there are new girls for me to try here, amd possibly some boys for you." Miroku winked and Kagome laughed.

"When is your mind never out of the gutter?" the female cat hanyou playfully commented, giving him a slight punch in the arm. "Sometimes I wonder if you got switched with the wrong twin." Miroku furrowed his eyes brows but still held his smile.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Kags," he said, before rolling his eyes and strolling out of the room. "Hurry up. We leave in fifteen minutes."

"OK!"

Kagome closed the door behind him and went to her dresser. She put on a black t-shirt that said 'Does it look like I care?', a black belt, a black and scarlet checkered mini shirt, and black and silver toe socks. She glanced up at the mirror. Kagome had long ebony hair that was down to behind her knees (a/n: Well, she does in this story! Fwah!), and golden eyes. It was actually wierd that she and Miroku were twins- they looked nothing alike! Except for their ears and tail. Instead of purple stripes on her cheeks, Kagome had black stripes that started from the bottom of her eyes and went down her cheeks, which gave her the impression she was gothic. Which actually, Kagome was. Both her and Miroku. They mostly lived alone because their mom was either on a buisness trip or a huge meeting on the other side of the world. She and her broher suspected that was the reason why they turned gothic. They were both rather...lonely.

Shaking those thoughts from her head, Kagome got up and started her way downstairs.

--------------

"Inu-Yasha..." _poke _"Inu-Yasha..." _poke_

Said Inu-Yasha grumbled something that held many curses within it. He tried to swat at what was poking him but since he most of his senses were shut down, he was merely hitting air.

"Inu-Yasha wake up!" _poke_ "Today's the first day of school!" _poke_

Suddenly interested in what the female voice was saying, Inu-Yasha found the will to speak normally. "First day of school?"

"Yes, and Dad's going to be angry with you-_again_- if you are late -_again_."

"Fine fine I'm up," Inu-Yasha opened his eyes, to see a girl with long black hair that went down to her waist, chocolate eyes, and white-ish blue tiger ears with black stripes. She was inches awa from him, staring at him angrily.

"We only have 8 minutes to get ready! So hurry it up!" she shouted, placing her hands on her hips.

"Good morning to you too, Sango," the dog hanyou mumbled, his dog ears suddenly awaking, twitching this way and that. He stared over at Sango with his golden eyes and raised both eyebrows. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Sango grinned. "Do you like it? Kikyo gave me the idea." She was wearing a pink tank top that said 'Drama Queen' and had a cat on it, a super short pink skirt that just went down past her butt, long megenta netted stockings, and pink high heels. If anyone who had poor sight looked at her, they'd be blind in an instant.

Inu-Yasha smirowned. It'a a cross between a smirk and a frown. Kikyo was his girlfriend, and always dressed the way Sango was currently. The outfit looked good on his girlfriend but his sister...the dog hanyou shivered. He knew what nightmares layed for his tonight.

"I'm so happy that you met Kikyo," Sango continued on. Apprently she was talking before, but Inu-Yasha wasn't listening. "Or else I never would've had such a good friend. I think Ayame doesn't like her and-oh hey I just remembered something that Ayame said!"

"What?" Inu-Yasha asked, staring to get annoyed at her perkyness.

"Well," Sango started, wearing a smile that was so bright Inu-Yasha thought he was going to go blind. "There's only two new people coming this year! And Ayame would know this, because she's like the greeting comitee. Anyway, the new kids are twins! One's a girl and one's a guy. She saw the pictures and she said the guy was cute."

Inu-Yasha's ears perked up. "What about the girl?"

"Oh, she said that she was very beautiful, even Kouga said that, and-"

But the dog hanyou once again wasn't listening. He was too busy thinking about the girl. Smirking to himself, Inu-Yasha got up and out of the room.

"Hey, wait, where are you going?!" Sango asked, shooting out of the room after him.

Sango and Inu-Yasha were half-siblings. They both shared the same father, Inu-Tashiou. They lived with Inu-Yasha's mother as well, because Sango's mom had died in an accident. Her mom was a tiger-hanyou, thus the reason why Sango looked nothing like her half-brother. They lived in a mansion, because their father owned one of the biggest companies in the world, thus he was rich. Filthy rich. Sango was the perky preppy person, the blabber-mouth. While Inu-Yasha was sort of peverted, in a way, and always got what he wanted.

And he wanted to see that girl.

--------

Miroku smiled but Kagome frowned as they came in sight of Shikon High. Ever since their father had died, Kagome didn't like change anymore. She hated moving and she hated going to new schools. Miroku looked over at Kagome and gave her a reasurring smile. Kagome smiled back. At least she had a great brother like Miroku to help her through.

"Kagome, everything is going to be fine," Miroku whispered soothingly in her ear, giving her hand a small squeeze. Kagome smiled at him and nodded.

"I just hope they're ready for us," she whispered back. Miroku placed a confused look on his face.

"Huh?"

"This looks like a school for preps," Kagome muttered, a bit of humr ringing through her voice. Miroku chuckled a bit and looked around. It was true. Nothing but preps and jocks.

"Don't worry, we'll make it!" Miroku announced happily, linking arms with his sister. Kagome laughed brightly and pulled his arm towards her as they marched towards the doors. Miroku let go of her to open the doors as they walked in the school. It looked like any ordinary high school. It looked like the one that they were in last year, except much bigger. The siblings got their number for their lockers and stalked off in the halls in search for them. After a while, they found them.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you something," Miroku said, opening his locker.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I've already made a friend here."

Kagome gaped at him. "You already do?" she asked in a fake hurt voice. "What about me? Why haven't I met him? Or her..." She slitted her eyes at him suspiciously.

Laughing and putting his hands up, Miroku protested, "No no it's a guy. You might like him. And I met him when I went to buy some furniture for our new house. He helped me load it into the car. I found out that the guy's rich."

"Hah, a rich guy helping someone?" Kagome snorted, but she was just joking around. "He sounds pretty cool. I would like to meet him. Normally I don't like rich people because sometimes they let the money to their heads, but his guys sounds nice."

"Perfect! I'll go find him right now. He says that he comes to this school. Stay here." With that, Miroku was off without any protest from Kagome.

-------

"Hello Ayame!" Sango greeted cheerfully. She pulled a girl with red pigtails and green bright eyes into a bone-crushing hug. The wolf youkai smiled and reaturned it with her own bone-crushing hug. Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes at the girlish sappyness.

"Hi Sango, Inu-Yasha," Ayame greeted back, her own bright smile matching Sango's perfectly. Inu-Yasha winced. "I can't wait to meet the new students for our grade! They seem so nice. They're both cat hanyous."

_'Damn_,' Inu-Yasha thought, his mouth tugging at the corner to make a smirk. _'Cat hanyou's are very fiesty...I wonder if that girl is...because they're also supposed to be pretty fiesty in bed...'_

Sango looked behind Ayame. "Hey, isn't that the new girl?"

"Huh?" both Ayame and Inu-Yasha said. Ayame turned around.

"Oh yeah it is! Wonder why she isnt with her brother, they're always with each other. Apparently they're a pretty tight bunch," the wolf youkai blabbered on. "I'm going to go greet her now!" She walked towards the girl.

-----

Kagome sighed and leaned against her locker, waiting impatiently for her brother to come back. As she looked around at the people in the halls, someone caught her eyes. The cat hanyou picked her jaw up from the ground. Standing only a few meters away from her was the most gorgeous guy she'd ever seen. He had long silver hair, amber eyes, and very kawaii doggie ears to top it all off! She suspected that he was a dog hanyou. Kagome sighed again when she saw that he had two girls with him- a tiger hanyou and a wolf youkai. Oh well. No luck for her in this round.

But when she saw the dog hanyou glance at her she turned her eyes away. Out of the corner of her eyes, Kagome could see the other two girls looking at her as well. She frowned when she saw the wolf youkai walking towards her.

"Hallo! Kagome Higarashi, I presume?"

Kagome eyed her wearily. "Yes."

"Welcome to Shikon High!" the girl greeted, holding out her hand. Kagome nervously shook it. "I'm Ayame! Leader of the spirit comitee and the welcome comitee! If you or your brother have any questions about our school, just ask me and-" Ayame was interupted when Inu-Yasha spoke up.

"Hey Ayame, Kouga wants you!"

"No he doesn't," Sango started but was cut off when Inu-Yasha slapped his hand over her mouth.

"He's waiting in the office for you, right now!"

"Oh really?" Ayame asked. She turned back to Kagome. "I have to go now. Remember, any questions ask me. Hope you enjoy your stay!" With that, the wolf youkai sped off down the hall. Kagome cocked an eyebrow.

"So your name is Kagome?"

The cat hanyou looked up into amber eyes. The hot guy was standing in front of her. Talking to her. But Kagome didn't really care...that much. She wasn't one of those fangirls who would scream their names and try to break into their houses and rape them at night.

"Yeah, it is," she answered blandly, her eyes filled with boredom.

"Are you hurt?" Inu-Yasha asked.

Kagome stared at him. "...No. Why?"

"Because you fell from heaven, for you are surely an angel."

Their was silence between the two for some time. That is, until Kagome burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA!!!!!" she slid down her locker and onto her butt, tears pouring out of her eyes. Inu-Yasha frowned. What the hell was funny about that?

"How long have you been waiting to crack that one out?" Kagome asked when she finally stopped, wiping a tear away. "That's like, one of the oldest pick up lines in the book. And you actually thought it would work!"

Inu-Yasha growled. Well, it usually worked for him. This one was going to be tough to get. He mumbled a string of curses and walked back towards his sister. But Sango walked right past him.

"Hehe, sorry about my brother," she apologized, helping Kagome get up. "He can be...peverted at some times."

"Yeah, don't worry, my brother's the same."

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sango," the tiger hanyou greeted, smiling her smile.

"Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Inu-Yasha," the dog hanyou pushed Sango out of the way, taking Kagome's hands. "It's very nice to meet you." He roamed his eyes over her black t-shirt...mentally taking her shirt off. Kagome noticed him looking down at her chest. She blushed and raised her hand, giving him a good smack across the face. Sango blurted out laughing like Kagome had done earlier.

"I see you met Inu-Yasha," Miroku, who had just came back, said. He laughed slightly when he saw Inu-Yasha lying on the ground with a handprint on his face. "What did he do to deserve a slap from my sister?"

"He used an old pick-up line to make her go head over heels for him then oogled her," Sango answered.

"Oh. Are you Inu-Yasha's half sister?"

"Yeah."

"Hey wait!" Kagome broke in, a horrified look on her face. "You mean this jurk is your new friend."

Miroku shrugged and grinned. "Yeah." Then changed to mean and nasty as he glared down at Inu-Yasha. "Dude, don't you dare do anything to my sister. She's off-limits."

"And you KNEW that he was perverted?!"

"...Yes."

Kagome sighed as she looked at her two new friends in this preppy school. This was going to be a long school year.

* * *

Woo that was fun to write. So, as you see, everyone in Shikon High is either ultra preppy or ultra snobby or ultra perverted. Geez, how will Kagome and Miroku survive? They're like, the only goths in the whole school. Next chap, we meet Kinky Ho and Kouga. The rating might change to m at any time, I'm not quite sure. Remember people, I don't have spell check on this computer, so I'm unsure if anything's spelled wrong. If there's a spelling/grammer mistake, please point it out. I'll fix it if I'm not feeling really lazy like right now. Ya. As you can see, this shall be another high school drama. Woo. Comments please 


	2. Chapter 2: SchoolFreakinSucks

Disclaimer:: I checked the newspaper today and it said 'DTD doesn't own Inu-Yasha'. I growled and fed it to Slammer (my cousin's dog)

I AM HOME BOUND BABY! -hugs the Welcome to Edmonton sign- Which means no more grammar or spelling mistakes! And faster typing, so we can get on with this story WOO! It'll take a few days before I update my stories after this. We're moving, and then we have to wait MORE days because the computer won't be hooked up yet. Either that or I won't be able to write anything on word. Oh well...

**REVIEWS:**

Kaoli water goddess: Yes yes, I know. But, as Sango said, 'I got this from Kikyo', and generally, that's how Kikyou dresses in my story. But, other than the first chapter, Sango will wear only a bit of pink, but still regularly light tones. So you don't have to worry ;) I didn't like the idea either at first.

BlueMoonlight's Ice Miko: Gee thanks for the wicked comment! I never get comments like that :P I agree. If I had to go through the torture of a snobby/perverted/peppy school, I'd jump out the second floor. Also, thanks for the corrections. Since I have spelling/grammar check on this computer, I won't have as much mistakes. Hopefully.

Yessica: Glad to know that it's funny -

totallybored: YAY!!! I thought that being such a depressing person, I'm not able to make a story with actual humour in it. :3 Thankies.

SQUEEEE!! Ya, some of you might not know, but I'm actually a depressing person. I rarely ever look on the bright side of things. Even when I'm terrified of something, I somehow think of the worst thing that could happen and I get more terrified (like crashing because of turbulence on an airplane). But, sometimes I can be random - Um, arigauto to my reviewers. Sadly, this is the most reviews I ever got on one chapter. So, we shall have a pity party. DOUGHNUTS, RAMEN, POCKY, AND ALL TYPES OF POP FOR EVERYONE! -throws all the stuff I wrote down at my reviewers- This review was too long, and I'm wasting your time, so lets move on towards the story!

OOC warning for everybody through-out the story.

* * *

Kagome inwardly sighed as she stared out the window. Grey clouds somehow had made their way into the clouds, followed by a heavy downfall of rain. The teacher, and old woman named Ms.Kaede or something, was chattering on about...something. The gothic cat hanyou wasn't paying much attention. Plus, she didn't really feel like paying any attention.

"So, once again, welcome back," Ms.Kaede chattered on, looking over her classroom with her one eye. Her other eye was covered with an eye-patch, and even though Kagome was curious, she didn't bother asking. "I'm happy to see most of our old faces, and am even happier to meet two new faces. Could the new students please come up here and introduce themselves?" Kagome rolled her eyes and silently sighed once more before getting up and doing her long journey of going to the front. She hated this part about the new schools. The introduction. Usually, the old students weren't used to goths, so they'd snicker and stare and probably think nasty thoughts. And since this is a prep school...it might be worse this time.

"So, what are ye names?" Ms.Kaede asked. Another peculiar thing about her was her accent. She sounded like a old English person. "And how old are ye?"

Seeing the uncomfortable look on Kagome's face, Miroku spoke up. "I'm Miroku Higarashi, and this is Kagome Higarashi. We're both 16-years old, and we're fraternal (a/n: thanks BlueMoonlight!) twins." Everyone in the room chattered to each other. Kagome let out a small breath of relief when she saw that they weren't giving them awkward stares. Well, except one person. The girl saw out of the corner of her eye the dog hanyou that had 'flirted' with her earlier. At least, she thinks that he was flirting with her. At the moment, Inu-Yasha's mouth was tugging to a smirk, and his eyes held a suggestive stare. When he saw Kagome staring back at him, he raised an eyebrow. Kagome blushed slightly and turned away, while her brother was talking about where they came from.

"Well, nice to meet ye. Hope ye have a good year here at Shikon High," Ms.Kaede said, gesturing both of them to take their seats, which they did. Miroku was seated in front of Sango and beside Kagome. Kagome was happy to be beside her twin, but nearly wanted to kill the teacher when she discovered that Inu-Yasha was sitting behind her. She could feel his gaze piercing the back of her head, yet she tried to ignore it. Suddenly Ms.Kaede walked out of the room, and Inu-Yasha found this the chance to strike.

"Hey Angel," she heard Inu-Yasha's cool voice coming from behind her. Kagome flinched when he poked the back of her neck with the eraser of his pencil. "You're new here, and I've been here a million times. How about I...show you around?" The dog hanyou made sure to be extra quiet though, because he was afraid that Miroku might pick it up with his sensitive hearing and go ballistic on the dog's ass.

"No thanks Inu-Yasha," Kagome whispered back, not turning around. "I'll let Sango show me around." As she said this, Kagome turned to look at Sango, who looked up and gave her a huge grin. Sango had changed her clothes, since she wasn't aloud to wear the skirt or net stockings in school. So now she wore a a light blue skirt that was a bit longer than the last one, white stockings, and normal sneakers.

"Hey, but Sango and I are family, remember? And, even though I don't like her much, my dad wants me to walk around with her because he's scared that some perverts in the school might want to feel her up," Inu-Yasha explained, smirking as Kagome groaned.

"Fine, then I'll let Ayame show me around. She is the leader of the spirit/welcome committee or whatever."

"Actually, I'm-"

Inu-Yasha was cut off when he felt a piercing stare make one hole at the top of his head. Swallowing hard, he looked up to see Kaede, her one eye drowning in fire.

"Don't worry Inu-Yasha. Ye and Kagome can finish your conversation later," she walked off, while adding, "in detention."

"Nani?!" the dog hanyou cried out. Kagome raised an eyebrow at the nervousness in his voice. "Detention? But Ms.Kaede, Kagome was the one who started talking to me."

"Hey!" the cat hanyou cried in defence, turning back towards Inu-Yasha. "You were the one who came onto me, you pervert!"

"OK, you two can go finish this in the hall, so my class can finally get some peace and quiet," Ms.Kaede spoke up before Inu-Yasha could. She pointed at the door as Inu-Yasha and Kagome got up from their seats and trudged out the door. Inu-Yasha was frowning tightly while Kagome was trying not to laugh. Miroku and Sango sweat-dropped and looked at each other in disbelief.

---

"Kami woman, do you know how humiliating that was?"

Kagome laughed darkly and leaned against the wall, placing her hands in her jean pockets. "How was it humiliating? We only got kicked out of class and also got detention."

"Exactly!" Inu-Yasha cried, throwing his hands in the air dramatically. "I don't get either of those! I'm a straight A student, a perfect student."

The cat hanyou in front of him raised an eyebrow. "You? An A student?"

"What? Why do you suddenly sound surprised?" Inu-Yasha asked, raising an eyebrow to match Kagome's.

"People probably think that you're an innocent braniac. People other than Sango, Miroku, and me, who know that you're a perv," Kagome said coolly, seeing that it was her turn to smirk. Inu-Yasha growled and took a step towards her, his hands clenching into fists.

"Is something amusing about this, wench? And why aren't you upset?"

"First, don't call me wench. And second, I'm used to getting detention. I got it all the time in my other schools."

Inu-Yasha smirked back at her. "A badass chick huh? Well, I like them as rebels." With that said, he leaned in towards her.

"H-hey, what are you doing," Kagome asked nervously, her heart clenching in her throat. It started to beat at a dangerously fast pace as his lips were only centimetres away from hers...

"Inu-Yasha, you're already trying to get another girl?"

Their kiss was interrupted by the new voice as Inu-Yasha stopped and leaned back. Kagome breathed. She had just noticed that she was holding it the entire time. Looking over to her savoir, she saw the second most gorgeous man she'd ever seen. He was a wolf youkai, with blue piercing eyes, long black hair tied into a high ponytail, and a wolf tail swishing between his legs. When he looked at Kagome, it wagged even harder. "You got a really pretty one here, Inu-Yasha." He rode his eyes over her body, making her mentally shiver.

"Kouga," Inu-Yasha mumbled in an almost growl. "What the heck are you doing here, you mangy wolf? Shouldn't you be ogling over that girlfriend of yours?"

"Actually, I broke up with her," Kouga answered, not taking his blue eyes off of Kagome. "Our relationship was going nowhere. And what about you Inu-Yasha? What will your girlfriend think when she discovers that you're attempting to kiss hot gothic chicks behind her back?"

Trying to ignore the 'hot gothic chick' comment, Kagome stepped in to the conversation. "Wait, you mean you have a girlfriend?" She stared over at Inu-Yasha in disgust. He smirked and shrugged.

"I might break up with her anyway. And plus, you are really hot..."

"Just ignore him," Kouga said, rolling his eyes and stepping towards Kagome. He smirked down at her, one of his fangs poking out from under his lip. "Ayame is busy right now, so how about I show you around the school? Besides, I've been here longer than dog-breath. I'm one grade ahead of you guys." Kagome nodded and looked up at him.

"Sure, I guess," she said quietly, her hands playing with each other behind her. Kouga smiled and grabbed her hands with his own.

"It's settled then! I want to make you my girlfriend!" he declared with great motivation.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, a bit confused by what had just happened. "Girlfriend?"

"I'm so happy that you agree!" Kouga said, not noticing the weariness in the cat hanyou's voice. "We're going to have so much fun together! But, my love, I must go right now. I'll see you later." Planting a small kiss on the confuzzled girl's cheek, he strode off.

"...What just happened?" Kagome asked, staring down where Kouga had walked off at.

"Don't worry, Kouga's always like that. So anyway, where were we...?" Inu-Yasha turned around but was shocked to see her not there.

"Kagome?"

---

_'Wait for it...wait for it...'_

Kagome could feel tiny beads of sweat coming down her forehead as she looked up at the wall, waiting for the right moment. It was almost time!

_'Come on...come on...'_

Inu-Yasha was thinking, also looking up at the spot that Kagome was looking at. Sango and Miroku were thinking along the same lines as their siblings.

_'Five...four...three...two...one...'_

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

The four friends let out a huge sigh of relief as the last school bell for the day rang. They all decided to go over to Sango and Inu-Yasha's house for a bit.

"FREEDOM!" Kagome cried dramatically, throwing herself out the doors and onto the grass, not caring that it was dripping wet. "Finally, I thought I was never going to get out of that school-" She squealed as an arm suddenly snaked around her waist and lifted her up.

"Hello my Kagome," Kouga whispered huskily in her ear, making her shiver. "I'll see you tomorrow." Ignoring any quiet protest from the girl, he planted a peck on her lips, making her flush. Smirking, Kouga walked away. Miroku walked up to his twin, both eyebrows cocked.

"Your first day here and you already got hooked up?" he asked, his tone a little angry.

"NO NO! He just suddenly said that I'm his girlfriend but I'm not! And, I'm quite surprised that you haven't hooked up with some girl yet," Kagome snapped back.

"Actually, I do rather like Sango," Miroku commented, placing his arm around Sango's waist. She blushed but it went wider when his hand brushed her rear. Inu-Yasha made a menacing growl and chased Miroku all the way to the Tashiou mansion.

---

"Holy snapping Batman," was the only thing Kagome could say. She and Miroku were starting to get dizzy from staring up at the humongous mansion. Sango and Inu-Yasha rolled their eyes and dragged their new friends into the house, showing them around. They also introduced the twins to Izayoi and Inu-Tashiou.

"Nice to meet you," Izayoi said, smiling.

"Same with you," the twins said in unison.

As the half-siblings did their little tour, a sudden ringing noise was heard through out the house.

"The heck was that?" Kagome asked, placing her fingers in her poor ears.

"The doorbell," Inu-Yasha replied, leading them back downstairs. "We should get it." As they neared the door, Miroku and Kagome's noses were filled with an scent that smelled similar to alcohol. Kagome gazed up to Miroku in worry but he gave her a reassuring smile. When Inu-Yasha opened the door, a girl that almost looked like Kagome, but dressed in kinkier clothing stood in the doorway. She smiled and threw a hug at Inu-Yasha.

"Hello Inu-baby," the woman greeted, grinning a lustful smile. It disappeared once she saw the gothic twins. "Who are they?"

"Kikyo, these are the new students and my new friends, Kagome and Miroku. Kagome and Miroku, this is my girlfriend Kikyo."

"Nice to meet you," Kagome said, forcing a smile. Miroku said nothing but nodded.

"Uh huh," Kikyo said ignoring the girl and turning back to Inu-Yasha. "Hey do you want to go the club tonight? Just you and me?"

"Sure. I'll see you guys later," Inu-Yasha was out of the door as quick as the Japanese bullet train. Sango shrugged and asked the twins if they wanted to watch some T.V. They both said yes, but Kagome couldn't help but stare out the window at Kikyo and Inu-Yasha.

When the couple outside gave each other a hot and heated kiss, she was surprised to feel some envy burning in her heart.

* * *

SHWEET. I have to end it here, because Family Guy's coming on soon! I haven't watched it in a while, and I'm determined to watch it tonight! Hope you liked this chapter, please don't flame me and please comment :) 


	3. Chapter 3: Holy Hannah Montana

Disclaimer: Yesterday I was at a restaurant and the menu said 'TDD doesn't own Inu-Yasha'. I chucked it at a window and got kicked out.

Yo guys. I'm back to spiraling depression. -sighz- I'm too young to go through such depression!!! It's un healthy for someone of my age. :( That's another hint about my age. I'M TO YOUNG FOR THIS SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA! -huddles up in a dark corner crying-

**REVIEWS:**

Kaoli Water Godess: Yeah yeah, I know, I know. Sango in all pink/slut bad. She'll still wear the same skirt like she was wearing in the last chapter, a tank-top, and high-heels or something, but no more netted stockings.

BlueMoonlight's Ice Miko: -squiggles (squeals and giggles at the same time)- -GLOMP- You're the best reviewer I ever got (no offense to my other reviewers, you rock also!)!! Especially with teh super long reviews, and the spell-check helpness. I'm surprised I've haven't failed spelling -. - suuu, thanks again! -Stuffs a doughnut down your throat-

Tip of the day (I do this with my other story, it's tips for my age):

I'm still going through puberty . -coughs-

**OH! AND THIS CHAPTER SHALL BE KAG'S POV! IT'S A TEST THING, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I WON'T DO THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS LIKE IT!**

* * *

****

What was that sudden feeling inside me?

It felt so odd...it felt like...jealousy?

JEALOUSY?!

Me, jealous of that brain-dead twit! Hah, that certainly makes me laugh. And not a lot of things do.

I mean, I've only known the guy for not even a whole day and he's trying to come on to me, despite the fact that he has a girlfriend! Jeez. I have a word that I could call him, but a lot of parents might sue me.

"Kagome?" I heard Sango say. She shook me lightly by my shoulders. "You still in there?"

"Huh oh yeah gomen," I apologized, feeling the heat rise to my normally dead pale cheeks.

The tiger hanyou laughed lightly and grinned. No wonder Inu-Yasha was always squinting when she looked at him. "No need to say sorry, but are you OK? Once Inu-Yasha and Kinky-ho left you were all spacey."

"Yeah, well- Kinky-ho?" I bit the end of my tongue to keep myself from erupting with laughter.

"Heh, Kinky-ho is my secret name for her," Sango laughed, giving her a wink. "I'm actually not quite fond of her. I only pretend to like her, because Inu-Yasha's the closest family I've got. And if he knew that I hated his girlfriend, he'd probably start hating me." Holy cow, now I really hated the guy! Poor Sango. The only person she can really rely on is a cocky jerk. I would jump out the third story window if I were in her position.

"Well, you have Miroku and I too, right?" I asked. It must've sounded extra corny, so I added, "Even though you did just meet us."

"That's true!" Sango's face turned back to preppy and cheerful again. "I kind of like him actually." She whispered this part, for my twin was only a few meters away from him. But he was too busy talking with Sango's dad. A blush crept across her face.

"Heh, even though he's a perv?" a grin broke out across my face and she laughed.

"Doesn't it seem like almost everybody's brother here is a perv in some way?" Sango asked.

"Join the club, we've got jackets," I said, sarcasm dripping through every word and staining the really nice carpet. I hope it didn't cost much. Sango laughed even harder, hard enough to make Miroku look our way in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Miroku asked, walking casually over to us with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing, my perverted twin," I joked, linking arms with him and Sango, leading them onwards to the kitchen. Maybe some food will keep my mind off of a certain rude dog hanyou.

---

Inu-Yasha smiled contently as he watched the woman in front of him strike sexy poses. Kikyou was beside him, latching onto him like if she didn't he'd evaporate into smoke. She was nipping his neck and planting small butterfly kisses all over him. He felt as if he were in heaven.

But the only problem was that girl.

Ever since he met that hot gothic chick, the dog hanyou couldn't seem to take his mind off of her. She was just so...feisty. And as he says, feisty in everyday life means feisty in bed. Plus, she was different from the other girls. If Inu-Yasha ask any of the other girls in school out, they'd drool and fall to their knees, thanking Buddha for the great fortune they just had bestowed upon them. But this girl...she shoved him off! She even laughed at his pick up line. And Inu-Yasha loved a challenge. He sighed.

Kikyou frowned and looked up at him. "What's wrong Inu?"

"Listen, baby, we need to talk."

"Okay."

Inu-Yasha took her hand and led her out of the club. "Kikyou, I don't know if this is going to work?"

"If what isn't going to work?" Kikyou asked, not liking where this was going.

"Us."

The woman in front of Inu-Yasha sniffled. Her lips quivered and tears came to her eyes. "You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes, gomen Kikyou, but I am."

Without warning, Kikyou's expression turned from depressed to furious. She raised a hand and slapped Inu-Yasha across the cheek (a/n: -slaps Kikyou across the cheek). "You'll regret this, Inu-Yasha Takahashi!" With that, the enraged woman stomped away, muttering something about how men are morons.

With a sigh, Inu-Yasha gently stroked his now throbbing cheek. But it was all worth it.

Smirking happily to himself, the dog hanyou strolled back to the mansion, in hopes of catching a certain cat hanyou.

---

"I'm home!"

Oh great. The doggie's back; probably has his play thing with him. I certainly hope they won't be too loud; I'm trying to watch Spongebob Squarepants.

Whoa, what was that I felt? Did I eat something bad or-

What do you mean it was jealousy? Are you stupid or something? No, the sandwich I ate at lunch was probably just a bit bad. Or the milk was sour. I'd rather go out with a donkey than that jerk!

Speaking of asses, he just walked through the doorway and into the living room. I snook a glance up to him, but looked quickly back at the T.V. when he looked at me, Try to focus on the television. OK...DoodleBob coming to life...attacking Spongebob and Patrick...drew a bowling ball that turned Patrick into bowling pins before it him... the bowling ball falling on Patrick's face and making him yell 'FINLAND!'...Heh heh yeah...

"Hey Angel," Inu-Yasha greeted me coolly, ignoring the terrifying glares coming from my brother. "Wanna go out sometime?" I gagged.

"I thought you already have a girlfriend." Woo! Score one for gothic chick, score zero for ass.

"I broke up with her."

We all gaped at him. But Sango was the first to speak.

"You broke up with Kink-Kikyou?"

Clearly missing the almost insult, Inu-Yasha replied, "Yes. Because I want Kagome to be my girlfriend." He looked at me hopefully with those kawaii golden orbs of his...

HOLD THE PHONE I DID NOT SAY KAWAII!! You just need hearing aids! Or, further more since this is a story, glasses!

"Tough luck then buddy," I snorted, turning my eyes back towards the T.V. "You just gave up your girlfriend for nothing, because I ain't going out with you."

Inu-Yasha crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Aw come on, that's no far! Just gimmie a chance, PLEEEEEASE?"

"Yeah Kagome, give him a chance!" I gaped over to see that Miroku had said it. My own blood had betrayed me! But, seeing the playful look in his eyes, I knew that he was merely kidding.

"Like I said before, I'd rather go out with a donkey than him," I muttered. Everyone looked at me in confusion.

"You must be thinking out loud, Kags!" Miroku commented, leaning back into the couch and snaking an arm around Sango's waist, who blushed but smiled and leaned back with him. A menacing growl rumbled deep in Inu-Yasha's throat and he was about to lunge for Miroku's throat, but I raised a hand to halt him. Thankfully, he did. Then he put on a pout again and sat beside me. I quirked an eyebrow when he scooted closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. Before I could question him and give him a bonk on the head, I squealed and my face blazed when I felt a hand stroking my rear (wonder if he got it from my brother).

OK, scratch that. I'll question him, give him a bonk on the head, AND THEN give him a slow and painful death. VERY painful.

"PERV!" I screamed, giving him a hard punch across the jaw. Inu-Yasha stumbled off of the couch, a look of extreme shock passing his face. I'll be surprised if this is the first time he'd ever get punched in the ol' kisser by a girl.

"The heck was that for, wench?" Inu-Yasha shouted at me. Oh my kami, how stupid could he be? What does he mean 'what the heck was that for'?!

"Oh, I just gave you a punch because I was bored!" I shouted back, sarcasm once more staining the carpet. Thankfully this carpet was uglier than the other one. "You baka! I punched you because you were feeling me up!"

"Nani?" Miroku, who was oblivious to the whole grope thing until now, demanded. He sounded angry. Inu-Yasha growled at him.

"Well, it's no different with you!" he snarled, pointing a clawed finger at my brother. "You're always feeling up my sister!"

I swallowed hard. This wasn't going to be pretty. Sneaking a glance over at Sango, I was betting that she was thinking the same thing.

"Please stop yelling," Sango pleaded quietly. I was quite surprised. Usually, Sango was the queen of happiness, the duchess of rainbows. Now, she was acting like a scolded child. What's wrong with her suddenly?

"I don't think we should be here anymore," Miroku growled, suddenly grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me off of the couch. "I think we should leave now Kagome."

My expression saddened but I nodded. Muttering a bye to Sango, I was dragged out of the mansion by my twin.

---

"Good ridden to them!" Inu-Yasha snarled, planting his butt down on the couch. Sango looked over at him sadly.

"Brother, why couldn't you have just kept your hands off of Kagome? Even if we have known her for only about half a day, you should know by now that she doesn't seem to like you. Even if a lot of other girls do," Sango explained quietly, twiddling her hands. "I really liked them...especially Miroku."

"Damnit, how could you love that pervert?"

Suddenly, all the compassion and role-modelness she felt towards Inu-Yasha melted and was replaced with anger. "You know, you're no better than him, so you shouldn't be talking! I HATE YOU!" With that, Sango ran up to her stairs, trying to fight back tears, and leaving a shocked Inu-Yasha sitting there. His half sister had never raised her voice at him.

Growling, Inu-Yasha swiped at the object nearest to him.

---

I sighed as I gazed out my window.

Looking over to my clock, it read 10:00 in big red numbers. We left at around 5:00. I couldn't get to sleep.

There was something about that dog hanyou. He didn't really like me, did he? I mean, we just met this morning! But...he broke up with his girlfriend just to go out with me. Now that shows dedication. But, really, he probably just wants me as his toy. It's like a child. He has something old and precious to him, but once the new thing with a voice-box and real missiles comes out, he throws the old one away. Maybe I could give him a chance...

Heh. Miroku would never let that happen anyway. It always seemed weird to me. Miroku is a total pervert, yet he always protects me from people who are generally like him. It's kind of like Sango and Inu-Yasha. Hm...Once I think about it, Inu-Yasha and Miroku are the same in some ways...

Note: don't ever tell that to Miroku.

I sighed and flopped down onto my bed. Usually my love life would be all confusing in about a month at other schools, but this time is was a day! That right there is a world record. And what about that Kouga dude? He's even more annoying than Inu-Yasha! I talk to him for one minute and he suddenly declares that I'm his girlfriend! Talk about ready for committing. I'm defiantly NOT picking that guy. My life is tumbling down too fast this time, so fast I can't catch up with it. I wish Miroku was with me to talk to me, but he's sleeping. I wish Mom was here to help, but she's on a business trip. I wish Dad was here to tell me what to do, but he's dead.

Looking back out the window, I noticed that it started to rain.

Go figure.

* * *

FINALLY ANGST!!! I seriously can't go through a whole story without putting some fresh angst in it. It's what makes my stories complete. Now, guys, I must show you something! Since this is mostly going to be humor, I want to show you some lines from one of my oldest fan fictions (that's not posted here) that were fun to write! The one I'm going to show you has to possibly be the best (these are from my story 'This Can't Be Happening'):

Kanna: It's not going to work.

Naraku: (jumps a bit in surprise because he forgot she was there, then glares at her) What do you mean?

Kanna: (turns head to stare at hanyou) You always come up with a plan that sounds brilliant. It rolls out pretty good, but then something comes or something happens that makes it explode in your face.

Naraku: (ignoring Kanna) (thinking: Hm...I wonder if I should put my hair in pigtails) (narrows eyes) (thinks: No...Mr.Jessica will find me...) (notices Kanna staring at him) I'm sorry, did you say something?

Kanna: I said, EXPLODE IN YOUR FACE!!!

Naraku: (falls down on his back) (a mental image of pie exploding in his face comes to mind) (winces then gets up) Well... (shifts around and closes eyes) Let's just see how it goes.

-15 minutes of silence-

Kanna: It's not going to work.

Lol I just loved that part for some reason. It was so weird. This story was all like 'OMG SANGO'S GOING TO DIE; wait no she's not' 'OMG KAG'S GOING TO DIE; wait no she's not' and, of course, 'OMG INU LOST HIS MEMORY!' but, then there was random moments. They mainly involved Naraku though. Especially the one I'll show in the next chapter!

Keep the reviews coming please! And say if you like Kags pov better or not. VOTE!


	4. Chapter 4: HAPPY BDAY KAGS!

Disclaimer: This morning I picked up a razor and I noticed that it said 'TDD doesn't own Inu-Yasha' so I threw it. I said 'uh oh' when I hear my vain go POP

-sighs- Nobody cares anymore. My friends dont care. My brother CERTAINLY doesn't care. My parents don't care. -sits down and narrows eyes- onto the reviews

**REVIEWS:**

Kaoli Water Goddess: Thanks for reviewing...but what does oxymoron mean? (I know...I'm a moron... . ) Plus, I'm guessing your a San/Mir fan, right:) cool

Princess of the Sapphires: Thank you. -gives a mild hug (srry, I would give you a normal hug but I just don't have the strength)-

BlueMoonlight's Ice Miko: Arigatuo. :) -same thing with Princess- It's cool how you said we're alike. But, instead of being punk, I'm semi-goth/suicidal thoughts here and there. But I keep to fantasising my death, because I don't know if wherever I might go has computers and T.Vs. Because if not, I can not write fan fictions or watch Inu-Yasha. And that'd make me scream at whoever to make me live again. Thanks for the idea too, that's kind of like what I had in mind. And I do hope that you DON'T get abducted by ravenous mutant extra terrestrial life forces, because you're my last hope for actually being GOOD.

Tip of the day:

...I should use the kids help phone. -walks off-

-sighz- I decided to not use Kag's pov. Got kind of 'annoying'. In my case. -sighz again and sits down in the computer chair wearily- Onto the story.

(PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!)

* * *

By the time morning had come, the rain subsided. The thin rays of light that went through Kagome's black blinds were the things that first woke her up. Mumbling something to her self, she stared at the clock with half-opened eyes. It was only 6:30. Kami, Kagome hated it whenever she woke up before she was _supposed_ to. The cat hanyou laid back down and looked at the curtains upside-down (they're behind her bed). Staring at the sunlight that had started to peak it's way out of the horizon, Kagome's thoughts had started to drift off back to Inu-Yasha. Would she be able to stand him anymore?

'I mean, he's the rich flirtatious dude. I'm just a poor 'gothic chick', Kagome thought glumly, looking up at the ceiling. 'I'll just avoid him from now on.' With that, she closed her eyes, hoping to get at least some more minutes of sleep.

---

"Happy birthday Kagome!"

Kagome yelped at the sudden scream in her ear, which made her jump in surprise and fall off of her bed (just like the first chapter...kind of). Looking up, she saw Miroku staring at her with a wide grin. Kagome groaned and slowly rose up to her feet. She took a glance at the calendar near her bed. It had a huge red circle on it that said 'KAG'S B-DAY'. It had been two weeks since they last talked to Inu-Yasha and Sango(a/n: I couldn't think of what to do next, sorry). Of course they saw them in the halls of the school and while walking home, but whenever Kagome tried to talk to Sango, Miroku would drag her away. Her brother was being a little bit too over protective.

"The good news is that even though today is a school day, we're taking it off and celebrating your birthday!" Miroku exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, great," Kagome murmured, plopping down back onto her bed. Miroku frowned.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," the cat hanyou assured her twin, giving him a smile.

The two last weeks had kind of gone kind of bumpy. At the beginning of last week, Sango started to talk to them again. Miroku had opened a bit up to her, but Inu-Yasha would drag her away. Man, that dog hanyou had one major temper. And he'd scowl at Kagome whenever she walked by him. And, of course, Inu-Yasha got with Kikyou again. Or, as Kagome still liked to call her, kinky-ho.

_Ding dong _

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it!" she heard Miroku yell. While she was thinking, he had gone downstairs. Kagome pressed her ear against the floor. She heard the door open, and a girl's voice...

Sango!

Kagome rushed down the stairs just to meet the tiger hanyou's face.

"Sango, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, surprised to see the girl. She eyed the wrapped box in Sango's hand. "And what is that?"

The tiger hanyou grinned. "I heard from Ayame that it's your birthday today. And I wanted to get you a present." She handed the box to Kagome, who gratefully accepted it. Inside was two Evanescence Cd's and an Evanescence poster. Kagome's eyes lit up.

"ARIGAUTO!" the cat hanyou hugged Sango, nearly making her topple over.

"OK, OK! I get it," Sango said, laughing and pushing the girl off of her.

"So, how'd you get out of school and past Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked, leaning back against the wall. Sango smiled.

"Well, I faked sick. Inu-Yasha didn't really care, but Ms.Kaede said that I could go home," she answered, her grin turning devious. Miroku cocked an eyebrow.

"So, you're not the goody two shoes I thought you were," he joked. Sango playfully nudged him in his ribcage.

"C'mon, lets go upstairs," Kagome suggested. Miroku and Sango agreed.

---

Inu-Yasha sighed to himself as he walked home. He wasn't used to walking alone, since Sango usually walked with him. And, the weird thing was, even though Sango had a fever, cold, you name it, she'd still go to school. Something about her permanent record or whatever...that's what bugged Inu-Yasha.

"Hey mutt face!"

Inu-Yasha mentally groaned and turned around to see Kouga running at him. "What do you want?"

"I'm heading over to Kagome's house," the wolf youkai answered, flashing his normal toothed (or, fanged) grin. He rose his hands. There was a box in it. A small one. "It's her birthday today."

"Great. Well, why are you following me?" Inu-Yasha asked, starting to walk on again. Kouga caught up quickly.

"Because you live near her house, duh." Kouga looked up ahead. "See, you always pass her house whenever you're walking home. And there's her house! Wanna come with?"

"Well, actually-"

"You can't!" Kouga snorted, going off to Kagome's house.

Inu-Yasha sighed again. "I need to find a new route home." Then, someone walked out of Kagome's house. Inu-Yasha gasped when he reconized her.

---

"Bye Kagome! Happy birthday again!" Sango said, exiting out of the door. She turned her head and gasped. "Guys!"

"What?" Kagome asked, going out beside her. She looked in the direction Sango was staring at. "Uh oh. It's Kouga and Inu-Yasha! Well, Kouga doesn't matter, but Inu-Yasha does! You have to run home! Quickly!"

"Too late."

Both of the girls squealed in surprise as they found Inu-Yasha standing in front of them, seething.

"Why, hello there-" Kagome started but was cut off.

"You're feeling better now, eh Sango?" Inu-Yasha asked angrily, through clenched teeth.

"Dude, calm down!" Kagome snapped at him, trying to defend Sango. "She only did it to come visit me! She knew that she couldn't after school because you would be breathing down her neck the whole time!" Inu-Yasha glared at Sango as she sheepishly nodded.

"She's right," Kouga commented, walking up to the door as well. He wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. Inu-Yasha growled. "So stop bugging your sister and my girlfriend!"

"She's not your freakin girlfriend!" Inu-Yasha snapped back. "She doesn't even like you, you moron!"

"That's not true," Kouga protested, growling like Inu-Yasha was.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

_"Is not!"_

**"IS TOO!"**

Kagome and Sango sweat-dropped.

"What was everyone arguing about again?" Kagome asked her friend. Sango shrugged.

"OK stop fighting!" Sango cried, interupting the 'fight'. "I'm sorry Inu-Yasha, I just wanted to give Kagome her present, but as Kagome said, you would've said no! I'm sorry."

"Feh whatever," Inu-Yasha snorted, turning his head to stick his nose in the air. "I guess...you can hang out with the gothic twins...sometimes..."

"But I also want to be Miroku's girlfriend," Sango added shyly.

Inu-Yasha groaned as Sango gave him the puppy dog eyes. He put his hands on his face and peeked through his fingers to see if she was still giving him the eyes. She was. "Oh...fiiine."

"Yes!" Sango hugged Miroku (who had just joined everyone outside the door). Miroku grinned and hugged her back.

"So, I guess we're all friends again?" he asked happily. Inu-Yasha grumbled something but nodded.

Kagome smiled as she looked around at her friends (well, she kind of grimaced a bit when she looked at Kouga). She was glad that they were friends again. Honestly, she sort of missed Inu-Yasha.

"I think this calls for a group hug!" Sango cried cheerfully. Silence surrounded her as her friends just stared.

"I SAID," Sango repeated, her tone threatening." THIS CALLS FOR A GROUP HUG!"

Everyone mumbled 'yeah' and all came in for a group hug.

"EEK!" slap!

Inu-Yasha sighed as he rubbed the slap mark on his cheek.

"You'd better stop doing that!" Kagome growled fiercely at Inu-Yasha. He laughed and smiled at her. Kagome's face softened as she smiled back.

None of them noticed the pair of cold, toxic, brown eyes staring angrily at them.

* * *

This chapter was short but...

WHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -spins around and around- I'm so HAPPYYYYYY!!!!

I know what you're probably thinking. WTF? She was so depressed at the beginning of the chapter, so why's she all cheerful now? Oh, and plus, I'm SOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! My dad didn't give me a chance to tell all of you guys, but I moved. It took a while to put up the computer, and plus, while I'm writing this, we have no internet. I apologize deeply. Really. So, um, I'm now in Griesbach, the place that I loved my whole life! I'm still semi-goth though. I'll still love to write depressing stories. Because, I already gained a reputation here at Griesbach School. I'm now known as Andron's ex-girlfriend. -sighz and screams at the other peoples- I NEVER WENT OUT WITH HIM! HE'S ONE GRADE YOUNGER THAN ME! and you'd seriously think that after two years he's lost his feelings for me. -sighz again- Suckish ness. But whatever. I'm still happy. :3 WAIT!! ...fook, I don't have the spelling thingy. I can't find it NUU!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: Field Trip!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha

REVIEWS:

Blackwidow12: well here it is: i finally updated

BlueMoonlight's Ice Miko: Yes i am bipolar. LOL just kidding. well, the beginning of the chapter and the end of the chapter were like written...two weeks apart from each other -sweatdrops- but yet still, thankies much for the comment! -huggles-

Kaoli water goddess: I know what it means now : we learned it in class. I still don't exactly get it but...whatevs. and yay for San/Mir!!!!

Tifa Sohma: Soon as i can was like..months rofl. XDDDD

4gVn SoUl: Arigauto:)

Penneay7: Yays thankies!

lord-of-the-fluff-bunnies: Hm..I might check it out ;)

punkxsk8rxgurl: well, here is is yay :3

InuFan:478: Thank you -

WOW SO MANY REVIEWS ON LAST CHAPTER WOO! I'M IN GRADE SEVEN NOW WOO! MY BIRTHDAY'S COMING UP SOON WOO! I'M BI WOO!

-sweatdrops- A little bit _too _much information?

* * *

The two pairs of kitty ears on Kagome's head twitched impatienly under the scorching sun. It may be October, but damnit it was still hot, the sun beating down on the four and the other students who were crowded around multiple school buses, waiting to get into the air condionted vehicles. Yet despite the blistering heat, Kagome had a big smile plastered on her face. 

"I can't believe we're going to the Tokoy Hot Springs!" she squealed in excitement, eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. "And it's like an extra birthday present since it's happening right after my birthday!"

Inu-Yasha cocked an eyebrow at her unusual cheeriness. "Are you really excited about going to just some hot springs?" He arched his eyebrows and rose his face towards the sky. "It's a billion degrees out. The last place I want to go to is a hot spring when it feels like a desert outside."

"But didn't you hear Inu-Yasha?" Sango piped up, looking up at him. "While we're there, the temperature's going _down_ a billion degrees." She shared the same delightful look that Kagome had. "So I also cannot wait yay!" The tiger hanyou suddenly envolped Kagome in a bone-crushing hug.

Meanwhile, as the other three chatted, Miroku was reading a little book about the Tokyo Hot Springs. For some reason he could not find where it said the springs for the boys only were. All of them were...

"Well shit..." Miroku cursed quietly under his breath. His three friends looked over to him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked, trying to look into the book.

"The hot springs are for girl and boys..." Miroku mumbled. Kagome gave him a strange look.

"Well no duh."

"That's not what i meant. Both girls and boys are supposed to go into the same springs."

There was silence for a moment as everyone didn't quite get what Miroku was trying to get to.

It took a few minutes before Kagome was the first to realize.

"NOOOOO!!!" the cat hanyou cried in desparation. "Please nooo!!! I take it back! Worst birthday present ever!" She launched herself at Miroku and looked up fearfully into her twin's eyes. "Nii-san...don't make me go god damnit!" Kagome dramatically fell into her brother's arms. "I'll do anything! Let's just leave now, pleeeease?"

Miroku showed no sign of pity. "Kagome, you're just gonna have to get over it." Kagome glared daggers at him and straightened herself.

"Screw you. The only reason you're not letting us go back home is because you just want to be surrounded by half-naked women." Suddenly, Inu-Yasha's ears and eyes perked up. The look on his face matched the same as Kagome's was earlier. Noticing it quickly, Kagome groaned.

"Noo! I don't want to go into any hot springs with him!" She pointed an accusing finger at the dog hanyou. Inu-Yasha placed an innocent look on his face- though Kagome knew for sure he was anything but innocent. Before Inu-Yasha could come up with anything to say back, they heard Ms.Keade yell that it was time to go. Pushing their way through the hot crowd of students, the four made it on to the same bus.

"Sango want to sit together?" Kagome asked, turning her head to her friend.

Sango twiddled with her fingers nervously, a slight pink blotch forming near the bridge of her nose. "I actually would rather like to sit with Miroku- if you don't mind that is!" She quickly added the last part. Kagome grinned suggestivley at her, making Sango blush even more.

"It's fine, it's just that I'll have to..."

As if on cue, Inu-Yasha grabbed her by the arm and pulled the cat hanyou on the spot right beside him.

"- sit with Inu-Yasha," the girl finished her sentence sollemly. She turned her head away from Inu-Yasha when she noticed her was smirking at her.

"This is going to be quite fun at the hot springs, isn't it?" Inu-Yasha asked, a devious ring in his voice. Kagome glared up at him.

"I thought you didn't even want to go!"

"Well, since I've learned that we get to spend more time together -half naked- I suddenly feel as if this is going to be an enriching experience," he replied, giving her a Kouga-like toothy grin. Kagome dug her claws into the seat, trying to ignore the 'half naked' comment.

"Let's just hope your towel doesn't _accidently_ come off," Inu-Yasha muttered huskily into the cat hanyou's ear.

Kagome mentally groaned in digust and leaned again the window (a/n: she's in the window seat), her face squished against it.

_'This week just better fly by_,' Kagome thought miserably as her face slid down the window.

---

The hard pitter-patter of rain pouring against the roof of the school bus was what woke Kagome up. She slowly cracked her golden eyes open too see that her face was still pressed against the window. It looked like it was raining pretty heavily. Such weird weather they were having lately. It took a moment before she realized something heavy was on her shoulder. Also, something was snaked around her waist. Daring to take a peek, Kagome saw Inu-Yasha's head leaning against her shoulder. His arm was around her waist. Blushing furiously, Kagome tried to get out of the softly snoring hanyou's grip. While trying her fruitless attempts, she heard a soft 'awwww' coming from across the bus. She glared over at the googly-eyed Sango.

"That's so cyuuute!" Sango squealed, bringing her hands up together. Luckily, her squeal woke Inu-Yasha up.

Well, maybe it wasn't so lucky, as he noticed where he was positioned.

Looking down at the girl's tomato-red face, he smirked. "Just had to make me lean against you and put my arm around your waist, didn't you?" Kagome bonked his head.

"No dobe! Why the hell would I do that? I don't like you!" Kagome nearly shouted, recieving some stares from the students surrounding her. She shrunk back into her seat, mouth shut.

Inu-Yasha sighed and looked back up to the roof. "First stage- denial."

Kagome seethed with anger. "Godamnit, would you just shut the hell up?" This time she made sure to say it quietly. The cat hanyou pushed Inu-Yasha off of her.

"Why won't you just admit it, Angel?" Inu-Yasha asked in a teasing voice. "You know you want me."

"I know I want you to leave me the hell alone!" Kagome murmurred between clenched teeth. "You're too fucking annoying." Inu-Yasha smirked and leaned back into the seat.

_'She's so damn hot and fiesty. Maybe I can finally manage to bed her while we're in the hot springs. It's so obvious that she's in love with me.'_ With that thought, the bus stopped.

"Yay we're here!" Sango cried excitedly, bouncing up and down in her seat. Miroku chuckled and took hold of her to make sure she wouldn't fall out of her seat. Kagome looked out the window. The rain was thinning out and the place looked really cool. Maybe despite the fact that she was going to have to share a hot spring with Inu-Yasha won't really ruin her week.

Her thoughts were interupted when a hand slid across her ass.

"HENTAI!" Kagome screeched, giving Inu-Yasha a hard whack, not caring it the other students turned to stare at her.The dog hanyou fell out of his seat and banged his head on the seat Sango was sitting on, suddenly seeing stars dance around his head.

Or maybe not.

* * *

I know it was short, but my author cancer is slowly starting to seep away. Plus I didn't have much good ideas at the time, sorry. Still don't have spellcheck...

Hope it's ok...


End file.
